Watcha Doin' and 'Kung Zoo'
by Maplestrip
Summary: Isabella, Buford and Ferb get ill. It might have something to do with Heinz. In Kung Zoo, P&F build a zoo, while Heinz hates those. This is a pair of episodes. Just like real episodes
1. Watcha Doin? 1

**Watha Doin'?**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_Phineas and Ferb are relaxing underneath their tree, like always._

_Isabella comes in, and walks towards P&F._

_he title appears in the screen in different colors for each letter (Which is unusual):"Watcha Doin'?"_

Isabella: Watcha doi..._*starts coughing*_

Isa: sorry... Watcha do..._*coughs again*_

Isa: Watcha d... COUGH, COUGH!

Phineas: Isabella, that doesn't sound good.

Phineas: You should let some doctors see that

Isa: Should I go to the doctor, just because I'm coughing?

Phineas: Well, and that other little thing.

_A big rash starts on Isabella's face_

Phineas: That doesn't look good...

Isa: Alright, I'll go to the doctor

Phineas: wait, Ferb...

Buford from behind the fence: You know what you're gonna do to...*Starts coughing*

Buford: Well, that spoiled it...

_Buford jumps over the fence_

Ferb: Hey, where's Per..._*Starts coughing*_

Phineas: Not you too...

_A pustule appears on Buford's face._

**Scene 2**

_Perry arrives in his lair, and goes to his chair._

MM: Hello, agent P.

MM: Doofenshmirtz has a big satellite on his roof.

MM: Probably to spread; evilness...

MM: You must put a stop to..._*Starts coughing*(also salutes)_

_Perry salutes back, jumps in his hovercraft-car and flies away._

_In the background, you hear: Dobedobedoo bah! Dobedobe...*coughing*_

**Scene 3**

_Candace walks into the backyard, where a big building is built._

Candace: What are you building?

Phineas: Ferb, Isabella and Buford are ill, so we're building a hospital!

Candace: oh, you guys are so buste...

Candace: bust...

Candace: bustèèè...

_Candace starts coughing._

Candace: Oh, never mind, I'm calling m...

Candace: You know who!

_Candace grabs her cell phone and calls Linda._

Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are building a hospital!

Linda: And when I come home it's gone :)

Linda: bye Candace... -_-

_Linda hangs up._

Candace: Not always... Right?...

_Candace runs away. Baljeet walks in the backyard._

Baljeet: Hi guys, watcha...

_Baljeet sees Isabella, Buford and Ferb(which all have rash on their face)._

Baljeet: What happened to you?

Phineas: They're ill, and we're building a hospital for them.

Baljeet: Can I help?

Phineas: Sure. We can use as many doctors possible.

Phineas: The fireside girls are here already.

_Phineas sees a man standing by the gate. Phineas walks towards him._

Delivery man: Did you order these antibiotics?

Phineas: Yes, thanks.

Man: Sign here please.

Man: Aren't you a little bit young to built a hospi..._*starts coughing*_

Man: cough... cough... tal? couch...

Phineas: Do you want something for that? Our hospital is almost finished.

**Scene 4**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_on the roof of D.E. inc. stands a big satellite._

_Perry flies in through an open window._

Heinz: Perry the Platypus!

Heinz: usually I would say what a surprise this is, but not this time!

_A giant snow globe, with the inscription:"Greetings from Perry" falls on Perry, trapping him inside._

_(See:"Journey to the Center of Candace")_

Heinz: Remember this one? It's from that time You caught me before I caught you.

Heinz: Well that sounded weird :S

Heinz: Anyway, BEHOLD:

_Heinz points to a big machine which is wired to the roof._

Heinz: The Cliché-Inotor!

Heinz: I spelled it inotor because it would be a cliché if I would write it right.

Heinz: You know those fireside girls can be so annoying...

_(Flashback)_

Heinz: They always come here to ask if they can help me, sell cookies or to bring flyers 'round.

Heinz: And there's one _(Isabella)_ which always greets me with a ridiculous "Watcha Doin'?".

Heinz: Watcha Doin'? Watcha Doin'? Watcha Doin'?...

_(Flashback ends)_

Heinz: It's just so annoying.

Heinz: This machine, linked to the satellite on my roof, Makes sure nobody can say clichés anymore.

Heinz: people cough, get a big rash, and after that...!

Heinz: I actually have no idea what will happen to them after the rash.

Heinz: But I'm sure it's evil...

Heinz: Soon, nobody in the whole TRY-STATE AREA can say anything cliché, ever again!

Heinz: Good speech, èh?

**End of part 1**

**I don't really like this episode, but anyway, enjoy.**


	2. Watcha Doin? 2

**Watha Doin'?**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Back in P&F's backyard, in the hospital, Phineas is walking through the hallway with Baljeet._

_(Note: everyone who isn't ill wears a doctor suit in this scene (including Phineas, Baljeet and the FS-girls)_

Phineas: And how is it going?

Baljeet: Not good, I think...

Phineas: Let's take a look at Isabella and Ferb.

_They walk in a room with 2 beds. Both Isabella as Ferb have a rash on their face._

_Adyson sits next to Isa (in a doctor suit)_

Adyson: Hello doctor Phineas.

Adyson: You came to check on them?

Phineas: Hi guys, how are you feeling?

Isa(sick voice): Not so good...

_Ferb thumbs down._

Adyson: It's not improving...

Phineas: Let's have a look at the others.

_Phineas and Ferb walk a little further._

_You can see Buford in one of the rooms with Ginger sitting next to him._

Phineas: How is Buford going.

Ginger: It's starting to affect his voice...

_Phin and Baljeet walk further_

_Holly sit's in the next room. You can't see the bed._

Phineas: How is the Giant Baby Head going?

Holly: His rash is getting worse.

Holly: He won't make it if it keeps going like this...

_Phin and Baljeet walk further_

Phineas: Did you know... The Giant Baby Head wants to go to the movie tonight...

_Behind the next door Katie sits next to the delivery man, seen earlier in the episode._

Deliveryman: Aren't you a little young to be a docto..._*cough**cough*_

Katie: It's getting worse...

Phineas: Baljeet, any ideas?

Baljeet: maybe if we put them on ST56 or AB38.

Baljeet: Or we could try Po039

Phineas: Try the last one. That one sounds the funniest.

Baljeet: What's so funny about Po039?

**Scene 2**

_Candace runs into Linda at the mall._

Linda: Oh, hi Candace, I was wondering when you'd come...

Candace drags Linda along, saying: Yeah, no time for sarcastic jokes...

Candace: Phineas and Ferb has built a big hospital in the backyard!

_They leave the mall_

**Scene 3**

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpora... COUGH COUGH COUGH!

Heinz: I should have thought about that before I did this...

Heinz: Anyway, Perry the Platypus, this plan would take some time...

Heinz: do you know something to do?

Heinz: Maybe we could play a game...

Heinz: Ohh, I just remembered a joke! Listen!

Heinz: Do you know, what would happen if I couldn't write the letter 'T' anymore?

_*Short Silence*_

Heinz: You would be a PLAYPUS!

Heinz: Haha, oohhh... That's so funny... You get it?... PLAYpuss?

_Perry grabs something from inside the house inside the globe he's in._

_It's a knife._

_He rips a hole in the globe, leaving an opening big enough to escape._

Heinz: Oh, that's not good...

_Perry jumps at Heinz, hitting him with his beavertail._

_Heinz falls against his Cliché-inator which explodes just after Perry leaves the building_

Heinz: Curse you Perry the Platypus!

Heinz: hè, hè...

Heinz: It isn't as funny when I'm going to blow up..._ :(_

**Scene 4**

_In the hospital, Baljeet runs toward Phineas_

Baljeet: Phineas! The medicine worked! Everyone is cured!

Phineas: YES! I'm the best doctor, EVER!

Baljeet: You picked a medicine because it sounded funny...

Phineas: Nothing works better then instinct.

_Ferb, Isa and Buford join the group_

Perry: Grrrrrrrrr

Phineas: Oh there you are, Perry.

Phineas: Isabella?

Isabella: Watcha Doooooin'?

Phineas: That's more like it!

_The delivery man walks to the group_

Man: I'm cured! And all because of you!

Man: This is the best hospital ever!

Phineas: If you want it, you can take it with you.

Phineas: We're done with it anyway.

Man: Thanks, man, see you later

All kids: Bye!

_Helicopters take the hospital at the moment Candace and Linda arrive._

Linda: And where is the hospital?

Candace: But, but, but, but, but...

Phineas: Hi mom! Candace...

Candace: But, but, but... But I'll bust you tomorrow...

Linda: Who wants cookies!

Phineas: I do

Isa: Me too!

Baljeet: Don't forget me!

Buford: Ah, why not?

_Ferb thumbs up_

Candace: I'm sick...

Ferb: We HAD a hospital, remember?

**End of Part 2**


	3. Kung Zoo 1

**Kung Zoo**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_Phineas and Ferb are standing in the middle of a field with a metal pole._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Kung Zoo"_

Phineas: Well, this turned out more boring than I thought

Phineas: We just wasted our morning here...

_A squirrel runs by._

Phineas: Hey look! It's a squirrel.

Phineas: The animals are really cute, but it's not so special.

Phineas: they would be a lot cooler if it was a little bigger.

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

Phineas: outside of asking where Perry is, of course.

**Scene 2**

_Perry jumps into a molehill, and ends up in his lair._

_Monogram (MM) is on screen._

MM: Hello agent P.

MM: Doofenshmirtz is working on some laser again, and our people saw him writing another backside story.

MM: In other words: Danger. Evilness. And a piece of paper with sad text on it.

MM: Put a stop to him!

_Perry runs to his hovercraft and flies away (leaving his lair through the tree in P&F's yard._

**Scene 3**

_Candace is on the phone sitting in her room, on her bed._

Candace: Stacy, now Jeremy and I are boyfriend/girlfriend, we should date a lot more...

Stacy: You see him almost every day...

Candace: exactly! ALMOST...

Candace: If I want to make this serious, I should see him every day!

Stacy: Isn't it already serious?

Candace: Well yeah, but not serious enough...

Stacy: Stop talking to me then and call him!

Candace: But what should I say?

Stacy: Ask him on a date.

Stacy: Maybe your brothers are doing something cool.

Stacy: If you forget about that busting stuff and just have some fun with Jeremy.

Candace: Ahh, it's worth a shot...

_Candace hangs up the phone_

Stacy _*annoyed*_: Goodbye to you, too...

_Candace looks outside her window and sees Phineas and Ferb building the zoo (a lot of animals and fences)_

Candace: Ah, a zoo... perfect.

Candace: and after our date I can still bust them :D

_Candace yells outside the window_

Candace: Phineas! Ferb!

Phineas: oh, hi Candace. what's up?

Candace: I want to go to your zoo with Jeremy!

Phineas: all right, the zoo is done over an hour, see you then!

_Candace dials a number on her phone._

Candace: Hi, Jeremy! want to go on a date?

**Scene 4**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Perry busts in through the door to be trapped immediately._

Heinz: Not my door again...

Heinz: why do you always have to demolish my door.

Heinz: I guess that's a little bit of an overstatement and I don't think THAT'S even a word...

Heinz: Anyway, I have a cool backside story here.

Heinz: I didn't have much time to memorize it so I'm gonna read it from paper.

Heinz: Hope that's okay with you...

Heinz: Backside story number 402, the zoo

_A backside story of Gimmelstump, young Heinz is in a zoo. Everything Heinz tells happens in the backside story._

(old)Heinz: Back in my youth, they had a big zoo in Gimmelstump.

Heinz: They had all types of exotic animals there, but the thing is:

Heinz: One day I went to the zoo and my little brother Roger puts a steak in my pants.

Heinz: Back in those days the Gimmelstump zoo didn't have very high fences so all the animals could easily jump or walk over them.

Heinz: When the animals smelled the steak in my pants, they all started to run after me.

Heinz: I got chased all over town...

_While the flashback animals are chasing young Heinz, "It's a Perfect Day" plays on the background, very short(5 seconds or something)._

_The flashback ends._

Heinz: From that day on I hate all animals...

Heinz: Especially platypi, but that's another story.

_Perry rolls with his eyes._

**End of part 1**


	4. Kung Zoo 2

**Kung Zoo**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Jeremy rings the doorbell._

Doorbell: Ding D...

_Candace rapidly opens the door._

Candace: Hi Jeremy, are you ready for our date?

Jeremy: Yeah, but are you sure you want to go to your brothers zoo?

Candace: Yeah, why not?

Jeremy: You always seem so distracted if it's about your brothers...

Jeremy: Ah, never mind, let's go!

_They walk up the driveway and enter the backyard._

_A big zoo with all kinds of animals is there._

_There are lots of people._

Phineas: Hi, Candace, Jeremy, what do you think?

Candace: bust, bust, bust... uhhh... good... job...?

Jeremy: Wow, nice job, guys :)

_Candace taxes a message to Linda: "Come home; BUST."_

Jeremy: whatcha doing?

Candace: ah, nothing...

_Candace and Jeremy walk in the zoo, and a romantic song about the zoo starts._

Jeremy: I always wanted to ask you this; aren't your brothers a little young to built this kind of things?

Candace: Yes, yes they are...

**Scene 2**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Heinz: alright, behold...

_Heinz presses a button on his remote and a lasery inator rises up dramatically from the floor._

Heinz: The Animal-Delete-inator!

Heinz: if I shoot this to any animal, it get's deleted :)

Heinz: no idea what will happen to them... Maybe they go to another dimension?

Heinz: anyway, let's see if I can find a good zoo...

_Perry slips through the bars of his cage (which should be fiscally impossible)._

Heinz: How did you do that?

Heinz: oh, it doesn't matter. I already got a target, and I only need to press this button and then...

_Perry grabs Heinz by the nose. Heinz grabs the animal-delete-inator, turning it a little before it fires._

Heinz: Oh, no, it missed its target... I got only one shot with is... And why do you always grab me by the nose?

Heinz: Is my nose so big?

_The ray went right into P&F's garden, but it missed all the animals, hitting some stone..._

Heinz: If I would fire again my Powerbill would get to big.

Heinz: I'm already over my limit, you know how much power those inators take!

Heinz: anyway, I guess we're done for today... Curse you Perry the Platypus.

_Perry walks out Heinz office and presses the lowest elevator button. Heinz sits down on his relax chair. Suddenly, the animal-delete-inator fires again, this time with a very big ray. Heinz stands up and sees a broken remote on his chair._

Heinz: Come on! I sat on it! There goes the pool I wanted...

Heinz: Curse you, annoying habit to lay the remote on the couch!

_The second ray was exactly big enough to hit the complete zoo. Strangely, all the fences trees, hills and walkways disappeared as well. All people are leaving the yard, except Candace, Jeremy, Phineas and Ferb._

**Scene 3**

_Linda arrives with her stationwagon._

Candace: MOM! You just missed it, as always...

Jeremy: That was fun, Candace. Shall we go with your brothers again tomorrow?

Candace: That sounds like fun! see you tomorrow!

_Jeremy leaves._

Candace_(Jeremy can't hear her)_: If I'm not busting them...

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry.

Linda: who wants muffins?

Phineas: ME!

_Ferb thumb goes up._

Candace: okay.

Ferb: I told you Candace can have some fun sometimes.

_Phineas gives Ferb a dollar_

Phineas: There goes the pool-toy I wanted...

_End of part 2_


End file.
